


Meditations on Legacy in the Palace of Theed

by NeitherNora



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Sometime before TFA
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-05 01:23:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12783897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeitherNora/pseuds/NeitherNora
Summary: Luke journeys to Naboo to learn about the mother he never met.





	Meditations on Legacy in the Palace of Theed

It's overcast when Luke's ship descends on the planet of Naboo. When he steps onto the landing platform, a chill autumn breeze tugs at his cloak. It reminds him of the soft pull on his heart that led him here to begin with.

He doesn't make himself known at first. He just wanders the streets of Theed. Sees the vibrant life, the colorful clothes and people and buildings. There's more moisture in the air here than he ever felt back home. He wonders what it would be like to grow up here. To be a child free of thirst and grit.

There are days he wishes he could bring a sliver of this life to Tatooine. Bring a little taste of freedom, of plenty, to the dust covered children of the galaxy. While admirable, he knows it's a bigger job than he's capable of.

They exist here as well, of course. Street urchins and orphans who live without a roof, much less parents or caregivers. How could he bring peace to the children of Tatooine when they suffered much the same in paradise?

He has little use for credits these days, and he gives what he can to the people who need it. Only once he's given what aid he can does he turn his gaze to the massive palace on the hill above the city. It's a long walk up the stairs, and he takes his time. It's stood for centuries, so he's confident it will wait for him.

He walks slowly to take in the sights, to absorb himself in the moment. The call of birds, the flow of water. Certainly his legs ache a bit more now, and his back doesn't appreciate the stairs, but he doesn't feel old. Just worn. Like a protocol droid who needs an oil bath.

When he introduces himself, he is brought before the Queen with a surprising haste. As his guide, a sleek and chrome protocol droid, brings him to the Throne Room, he pauses. He looks at the massive painting on the wall, ringed by ornate gold and onyx.

The painting is a clear change from the other subjects in the hall. They all gaze down at the viewer, eager to leave their lessons and their legacies. But this woman looks up and away. To describe her bearing as regal would be an understatement. She is poised and elegant, but her jaw is set and her eyes focused.

It isn't often that he feels such resonance in the Force, but in this moment he pauses, looks up at her. He doesn't even know her name, but he knows who she is.

The door opens, and he turns to see the new Queen walking toward him. She greets him with a deep bow and a gentle, affectionate handshake. She knows him, knows why he is here, and she starts to tell him a story. It's the story of a woman, a Queen, a Senator, a warrior.

It's the story of a hero.


End file.
